A mechanic is often required to work on the underside of an automobile to perform maintenance such as changing the oil. It has been known to use devices called creepers that include a platform with a flat surface mounted on wheels. A creeper enables the mechanic to lie in a supine position while working underneath the automobile. Improved creepers are capable of folding, thus allowing the creeper to be stored in a compact form. Ideally, a foldable creeper is foldable at approximately its midsection, thereby providing a compact, substantially rectangular structure when folded into the closed position. Typical foldable creepers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,552 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,489.